Cutting inserts can be provided with a chip-control arrangement for controlling the flow of and/or controlling the shape and size of the swarf and debris resulting from metalworking operations.
Such chip-control arrangements usually include recesses and/or projections located near a cutting edge of the insert. Upon encountering the recesses and/or projections, metal chips can be created with specific shapes and the chips can then be evacuated therefrom.
Various chip-control arrangements for grooving cutting operations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,676,495, 5,725,334, 7,510,355, 7,665,933, 8,784,014 and 9,168,588.